f1custom1997fandomcom-20200214-history
F1 Custom 1997 Season
Previous Season Next Season ' Lotus128 is the reigning champ after winning 96 Season' Team Changes Lotus Historic '''Renamed to Lotus Fernandez Racing '''New teams VRS and Scuderia Lancia Elfernandez became the World Champion after a 2nd place at Pureto Espana Season Awards Best Track: Long Beach Best Livery: SA's Red Bull Livery Best Qualier: Lotus128 Most sportsmanship newbeaver256 Best Overtaker: Elfernandez Most Surprising Result Skilledf1racers Win and pole at Marlbrick Most Improved team: SA Most Improved Driver: Lepe100 Best Comeback: Lotus128 Rookie of the year: Bearo123 Drivers Driver Tied between Lotus128 and elfernandez Best Car: LH104W Fastest Car: LH104W Slowest Car: VRS001 Teams/Drivers *kalenbryce is DSQ for the championship because he made 2 unsucsesful pass the 144 % time rule *Newbeaver256 Announced that he has retired from Ro racing due to his unhappiness with it *Lotus128 will be racing under Dan Wheldons number as a tribute to the brit, and Elfernandez will be running 58 along with the livery of marco simoncelli, to tribute him at san sebastian. Rumors After new Withdrawl there has been Lots of talk at who will replace him Bmx, Skilled and lepe have all been Hinted at moving to Super GP None of the Driver have made any comments about it. SGP might have a new Livery for the next few rounds Brabham may Launch a Big package to thier car which could help them in the fight for 3rd in the Constructors no further detail was announced. Lotus Fernandez Racing May have new sponsers for A1 Rounds *Lotus has announced due to A1 rings Curent construction the round will be held at brick forest. **The round will either take place at the Long or Short Track *** Due to construction A1 ring was moved to Round 12 Round will take place at the Extended Marlbrick Track Sponser Changes During Lakebrick Lotus128 will run a Special LFR livery to mark LFRS 1 Year anniversary its unknown if elfernandez will run it too. Brabham will Run a new car the BT103 a Car much more aerodynamicly advanced than the BT102 it will also have new sponsers Budweiser and Nintendo. Lotus Fernandez racing will be Sponsered by Cespa from A1 ring onwards. Virgin racing Super have made a Sponsership deal with Yamaha. Scuderia Aosta have brought Virgin Racing Super the team will be renamed to Leinster Racing it is unknown what the sponsers will be. Lancia could be Sponsered by Lotus Historic Autos from lakebrick onwards. Also Monster Historic will be renamed to Pepsi Historic as next season is 1976. Owner skilledf1racer says the reason is because Monster Energy didnt exist back then the main sponser for the team will be Pepsi and second sponser will be Shell. The team will change back to Monster Historic when the season goes to a year over 2002. Scuderia Aosta have made several sponsorship deals, with certain companies such as RBS/Ulster Bank and Bank of Ireland, and has made a deal with Matra for engines for the rest of the 97 season and the next season. After Monza Repsol announced to be backing Ro racer Lotus128 he will be wearing Repsol T Shirts over the seasons Track Rumours and Changes Lakebrick will be renamed to Red Bull Lake Circuit after Red Bull brought out 45% of the track Lotus128 said that this deal will bring more fans and Sponsership to Roblox racing in General as 2 of his tracks are now being sponsered.The 1st being his latest Stone brick which is Sponsered by repsol. Mestalla is rumoured to be renamed to Repsol Mestalla track owner elfernandez has given no comment. The 2nd race at marlbrick will take place at the Extended track which includes the 8 Apex Turn. Standings * Due to Problems with car/track. Constructor Standings